Secretos
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Considérame tu caja de Pandora, Draco Malfoy, y cuídame bien. Porque como un día me destape…


**Disclaimer**: ningún personaje es mío, yo sólo me ocupo de las palabras.

_No me preguntéis cómo surgió esto porque ni yo misma lo sé. Sencillamente, salió, como quien habla del tiempo.  
Quien habla puede ser quien vosotros más gustéis, pero personalmente mi opción desde el principio fue **Hermione**. Así que, para servidora, esto es un Dramio de principio a fin. Claro que, para gustos..._

_Que sea lo que Merlín quiera._

* * *

¿Qué quieres que diga?

No se me ocurren muchas cosas. Bueno, en realidad, un millón de ideas revolotean en mi cabeza, pero no creo que vaya a dejar escapar ninguna. No es que no quiera, es que, sencillamente, no me aliviaría lo más mínimo. Tan sólo me serviría para clavarlo más hondo en mi mente y, encima, hacer que el resto del mundo lo supiera. Y eso no sería nada útil.

Mientras tanto, me hago la distraída. Te he visto y tú a mí también y, para ser francos, los dos disimulamos de pena. Pero no me atrevo a mirarte y sé, no creo, _sé_, que tú tampoco me miras a mí. Por la compañía, por el peligro, por los prejuicios, por el miedo. Sí, estamos asustados, tú másque yo, no hay nada malo en admitirlo. Puede que te hiera la vanidad, pero en fondo me da un poco igual y, si fueras listo, a ti tampoco te importaría mucho. Tú y tu maldito orgullo…

¿Que no paro de pensar en ti?

Como bien me dijo una vez George… o Fred… no lo sé, _no me preguntes y no tendré que mentirte_. Has estado en mi cabeza durante veinticinco horas al día en los últimos tiempos. Tantos pensamientos malgastados… Porque en realidad no eres gran cosa (aquí viene mi vena irritada), tan sólo un creído insufrible y egomaníaco que debería estar en Azkabán por sádico y manipulador.

Eso, y una caricia incitante en mis labios.

Quizás debería admitir, aunque nunca delante de ti, que me has obsesionado. Pero sólo un poco. Lo justo para que un día se me haya escapado una sonrisa estando sola y haya pasado dos o tres noches en vela. Nada de otro mundo.

¿Que he esperado tres meses sólo para verte de nuevo?

Siento decepcionarte, ombligo del mundo, pero las cosas no son así. Espero. No, en realidad tenemos algún punto pendiente, nada más. El regreso a la rutina era algo obligatorio, no lo he aguardado con más ilusión de la necesaria, ni tampoco con menos ganas. Me eres indiferente, ahora que lo pienso.

Y ahora me miras, y nuestros ojos se cruzan, y quizás esté alucinando porque te has girado en dirección contraria, creo que por mi culpa. Sigues estando pálido, pero por tu reacción deduzco que de haber podido, te habrías sonrojado.

Se me escapa un suspiro leve, pero Harry enarca una ceja a mi lado. Yo prefiero no decirle nada sobre nada. A Ron, menos. Ginny es demasiado Ginny para contárselo.

Será nuestro secreto.

¿Sabes? Me haces mucha gracia. Con esa expresión arrogante durante todo el día, como si cualquier cosa te diera igual. Tienes que tener un punto débil. Todos lo tenemos, aunque no te voy a contar el mío. Y me he fijado. No por nada se me considera tan inteligente. No te has despegado de tu grupo en todo el día. ¿Tienes miedo de que nos encontremos a solas? Cobarde.

_Da gracias de que siga quedando algo de mí aquí dentro_.

Mi caridad, por ejemplo, para no provocarte y derrumbar esa gran sarta de mentiras que has creado para rodearte. Me besaste. Tú a mí. Podría conseguir muchas cosas si lo contara. Pero no soy tan malvada. Me conformo con que no puedas sostenerme la mirada. No te negaré que me halaga mucho que alguien tan clasista como tú, no pueda mostrarse frío e indiferente ante mi persona. Me siento poderosa. Me gusta.

Y, a la vez, está ese cosquilleo que me surge el estómago cada vez que lo pienso. Tus ojos grises clavados en los míos, con tus labios recorriendo la piel de mi cuello para llegar a mi boca, las sombras ocultándonos, las respiraciones agitadas, los alientos entremezclados.

Pero esto también quedará entre nosotros¿vale?

Considérame tu caja de Pandora, Draco Malfoy, y cuídame bien. Porque como un día me destape…

* * *

_¿Qué opináis¿Merezco esas hortalizas pasadas que estáis preparando?_


End file.
